Stay Away From You
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: Regroupe de petit et inoffensif écrit : 1) Stay away from you : le titre suffit 2) Jus d'orange : sorcière veut un jus d'orange et Marimo va s'y coller
1. Stay away from me

**Stay Away From You**

**Allongé depuis quelque minute sur le canapé de la cuisine, Sanji sommeillait à moitié, le bras posé négligemment sur ses yeux. Il ne fit pas attention à la présence qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui et ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle lui retira son bras pour lui voler un baiser. Doux et réparateur.**

_- C'est rare de te voir piquer un somme_

_- Hum… mal dormie hier soir_

**Un corps s'allonge sur lui, des bras enlacent sa taille, un front se pose sur son torse et des jambes s'entremêlent avec les siennes. Des moments comme ça, il en voudrait toute sa vie.**

_- Ah ? J'étais de garde hier soir, alors je peux au moins dire que ce n'est pas ma faute_

**Il ria d'un son léger et teinté de fatigue. Il ne savait pas s'il parlait de ces nuits où aucun des deux ne dormaient, trop occupés à mouvoir leur corps au rythme de soupire et d'halètement. Ou peut-être qu'il parlait de ces nuits où ce satané bretteur renflait tellement fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir mais il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait trouvé une solution à ça.**

_- Idiot, bien sûr que c'est de ta faute…_

_- Eh ? Tu m'entendais renfler jusque dans notre chambre ?_

**« Notre chambre » Leur chez eux, leur cocon dans ce navire de barbare. Il n'avouerait jamais le bonheur que lui procuraient ces mots.**

_- Je vais dire à Nami que tu dors pendant les gardes de nuit_

_- 'fait pas chié, Cook ! De toute façon, si je ne dormais pas, je passerai toute la nuit à regarder la fenêtre de notre chambre…_

_- Ce n'est pas bien ça…_

**Peut-être qu'en sachant ça, il réussira à mieux dormir lorsque son tas de muscles serait de garde. Parce qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais mais s'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait plus concevoir de dormir autre part que dans les bras de ce Marimo.**

_- Tu veux que je demande à Nami de nous mettre ensemble pour les gardes de nuit ?_

_- Si tu veux, c'est vrai que si tu es là, je ne risquerai pas de dormir mais… je ne ferai pas non plus mon rôle de garde…_

_- Marimo pervers… !_

**Peut-être que les choses sont mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne pourront pas toujours être ensemble et qu'il valait mieux s'habituer maintenant. Se faire à l'idée qu'une personne puisse vous manquer à ce point, et ce, même si elle se trouve à quelque mètre de vous…**

_- Je suis de garde ce soir…_

_- Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? _

_- Non… je veux que tu te languisses de moi, que tu m'attendes comme je l'ai fait cette nuit_

_- Charmante soirée… 'ji…_

_- Hum ?_

_- Je te regarderai par la fenêtre._

**Cela ne restait pas moins difficile…**

**END-**


	2. Jus d'orange

Personnellement je n'ai pas écrit ce texte en ayant dans l'esprit qu'ils étaient ensemble mais je pense qu'ils le soient ou non marche quand même. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jus d'orange<strong>

**Des pas lourds et exagérés traversent le pont, montant 3 par 3 les escaliers de droite. Des insultes habituelles s'élève dans l'air, les dents serrées sous la colère, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement claquant avec force contre le mur. Mais les insultes ne s'arrêtèrent pas, surtout pas suite à une masse humaine qui sursauta sous la mauvaise foi du bouquant causé.**

_- Saleté de sorcière ! 'Peut pas aller chercher elle-même son jus d'orange ! 'Fait chier ! Hey, Cook !_

_- Ta gueule ! Tu fais chier, Marimo ! _

**Si le cuistot avait les ressources nécessaires pour balancer à chacun de ses mots un oreiller, il l'aurait fait volontiers mais voilà, sur le canapé, il ne trônait que 3 coussins. Bon, se sera un à chaque insulte alors, donc 1 à « gueule », 1 à « chier » et 1 à « chier », le compte est bon.**

_- J'étais en train de dormir, bordel ! 'Peux pas me laisser tranquille ! Je demandais qu'une misérable sieste ! Saleté de Marimo desséché ! Quand je pense que moi, je t'emmerde pas quand tu fais tes siestes débiles ! Et là ! J'en demande qu'une ! Et tu fous t'as zone par ici ! Mais on aura tout vu ! Si t'as envie de dominer le monde avec tes congénères les algues à la con alors fait-le ailleurs ! Et ton roi à la con d'algugus, je te le fous là où je- _**/BAM/**

**Il n'y a rien de plus efficace qu'un oreiller pour faire taire une personne.**

_- Tu t'entends au moins ?_

_- ' Fais chier !_

**Dans une colère molle il prit le coussin sur son visage et le balança à travers la pièce. Quand je vous dis que Sanji a besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.**

_- Tu le range où le-_

_- Dans le frigo, où tu veux qu'il soit !_

_- Il y a le cadenas..._

**Le cuistot pesta et se frotta le visage d'agacement. Il se releva lentement et tel un zombie il traversa la pièce jusque devant les fourneaux et fouilla dans un tiroir avant de balancer des clés au Marimo. Celui-ci prit silencieusement la bouteille de jus d'orange fait maison, referma le cadenas, posa la clé dans le creux de la main tendu du cuistot et entama la sortie.**

_- Où tu vas ? Tu n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?_

_- ..._

_- Putain Marimo, un verre ! Tu sais ce que c'est un verre ? C'est pour boire dedans._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de ton verre, elle n'aura qu'à boire direct dans la bouteille, c'est ce que je fais avec le saké, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème._

**/BAM/ Zoro sursauta de surpris. Le cuistot venait de littéralement laisser sa tête retomber lourdement sur le comptoir. Et le Marimo se demanda bien dans un élan de quoi, le cuistot avait commis cela. Même si dans toute la grâce de ce geste, il était évidant qu'il en ressortait un profond désespoir. Mais il semble que l'Algue ne comprendra jamais cela.**

**Voyant que le corps du cuisinier se laissait glisser sur le sol, le Marimo s'empressa de le porter pour le reposer sur le canapé. Pensant qu'il était en train de dormir, il crut rêver quand il entendit celui-ci murmurer des choses incompréhensibles. En vérité, le cuistot tentait de se faire pardonner auprès de Dieu car il pensait avoir commis un mal tellement abjecte que le Tout-Puissant l'eut punit en le faisant rencontrer un être aussi dépourvu de manière qu'est le Marimo, tandis que celui-ci l'abandonna à son délire et emprunta le chemin de la sortie.**

_- T'as oublié le jus sur le comptoir !_

_- ..._

_- Et le verre bordel ! Le verre !_

**END-**


End file.
